


More Than a Makeover

by findusinaweek



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, Makeover, Multi, queer eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findusinaweek/pseuds/findusinaweek
Summary: queer eye au. Oliver has fallen into a bit of a rut, but Asher applies to get him to appear on his favorite reality, makeover show.eventual connor/oliver, background michaela/asher
Relationships: Asher Millstone/Michaela Pratt, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	More Than a Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, while quarantined i've been watching a lot of queer eye and how to get away with murder and i got this idea. please be gentle, i haven't written fanfic in years. 
> 
> you don't need to watch queer eye to be able to follow this.
> 
> also, i am not super familiar with the queer eye casting process, so if things don't seem accurate, please suspend your disbelief.
> 
> thanks!

Oliver Hampton had a really demanding job at a tech company. Due to his hectic work schedule, Oliver had a tendency of neglecting his personal and social life. At least, that was the excuse he gave when cancelling plans with friends.

If Oliver was being honest with himself, he had become a bit of a homebody. It wasn’t that he no longer liked being social, he just didn’t feel like it.

A few months ago, Oliver’s world turned upside down. He found out his boyfriend of three years, someone he thought would be his partner for life, had been cheating with an underwear model.

After this discovery, Oliver swiftly packed some of his belongings and moved into the spare bedroom of his best friend’s apartment. In his haste to ditch his partner’s infidelity, Oliver only grabbed the essentials. Most of his clothes and his contacts were left behind. He had no desire to return to the home he shared with his former lover and gather the rest of his things. 

The dark haired man truly believed he was fine continuously wearing the same few articles of clothing and glasses with thick, bottle-like lenses. His normally well trimmed hair had grown out into something almost resembling a mop. Before the breakup, Oliver shaved every three days. Now, it felt like a clean shaven face required too much upkeep, and the man was beginning to sport a scraggly beard.

He was fine, honestly. Oliver used work as a distraction and avoided social outings like the plague. He didn’t need the looks of pity from his friends. Oliver was fine. He was perfectly happy spending his time away from work marathoning shows on Netflix and drinking a beer or two.

“Dude, you need to get out,” Asher said, appearing in the doorway of Oliver’s new bedroom. “I haven’t seen you leave this apartment, other than for work or grocery shopping, in weeks. We can call Michaela and Laurel and see if they’ll meet us at Woody’s? Bro, you need to get laid.”

The technology expert knew his friend and new roommate’s heart was in the right place. But the last thing the man wanted to do right now was go to a trendy, gay bar with his straight best friend, said best friend’s girlfriend, and their other straight friend.

“Asher, I appreciate the sentiment,” Oliver said. “But I really would just rather stay in tonight.”

Asher groaned and sat on his friend’s bed.

“To be real, I’m concerned about you, bro.” Asher confessed.

“I know, but I’m fine.” Oliver said, not looking up from his laptop screen.

Asher noticed the laptop was playing some sort of makeover show. He usually wouldn’t go for something like this, but after a few moments he was drawn in.

“What is this show called?” Asher asked, breaking the silence between the two friends.

“It’s called Queer Eye,” Oliver responded.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence while Asher hatched a plan.

Connor Walsh was looking forward to filming a new season of Queer Eye. He enjoyed spending time on the road with his friends and feeling like he was making a difference in people’s lives.

When Connor was younger, he always envisioned himself as a lawyer, but life had other plans for him. After flunking out of a prestigious law school, Connor became a bit lost.

He took a job waiting tables at his stepfather’s restaurant on a whim. While working there, he fell in love with food and wine. The job itself sucked; people are awful, but Connor continued working there to learn more about fine cuisine and wine.

After sending an audition tape to a casting call, Connor found himself cast as a food and wine expert on a Netflix show! The audition experience had been a whirlwind, but Connor suddenly had four new best friends and a new life.

While filming the show, he grew close to his cast mates. Frank Delfino was the show’s hair and grooming expert. Aiden Walker was tasked with helping contestants redo their wardrobes. Social changes were encouraged by Wes Gibbons. Nate Lahey was tasked with the daunting challenge of redoing contestant’s homes. Each of them brought something to the table and they were proud to be able to help people make life changes.

Connor loved his job and the opportunities for travel it provided. Another plus was he got to meet new people. 

He was nervous but excited to be filming a new season in Philadelphia, the city where he briefly attended law school. Connor enjoyed the city’s vibrant atmosphere, but he was nervous about returning to a city he associated with a professional failure.

Asher smirked as he hung up the phone. His plan was unfolding better than he had hoped. After watching a few episodes with Oliver, Asher nominated his friend to appear on an episode of Queer Eye.

He wasn’t sure anything would come of it. But soon after applying, Asher received a call from a producer of the show. They discussed Oliver and his current situation. He expressed his concerns for Oliver and his hopes that his friend could soon get his groove back. His biggest hope was that Oliver would receive a makeover and walk away with more confidence.

After Asher corresponded with the show’s production team, Oliver was officially set to appear in an episode. Asher’s following weeks were filled with scheduling and trying his hardest to keep Oliver in the dark for all of this.

The day had finally arrived and Asher received a call confirming that the cast and crew were on their way to the apartment.

Asher wandered into the living room and sat next to Oliver on the couch.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Oliver cocked his eyebrow and looked to Asher.

“Are you expecting anybody?” Oliver asked.

“No. I wonder who it is.” Asher said, trying to hide his excitement.

Oliver eyed his friend suspiciously, before getting up to answer the door. On his way, he glanced down at his faded basketball shorts and worn out t-shirt with holes in it. He figured it was a fine enough outfit to greet potential guests in. Asher tried to remain inconspicuous as he followed his flatmate to the door.

The dark haired man was shocked when he opened the door and was greeted with a camera crew. He adjusted the glasses on his nose.

“What’s going on?” He asked, staring at the group of people in front of them and glancing back at Asher.

Connor flashed a reassuring smile that Oliver couldn’t help but return.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i'll probably have the rest of this up soon!


End file.
